09 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Mama - nic - odc. 1/4 Fotomodelka; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Magda Gensler, Beata Żurek, Leszek Knasiecki, Krzysztof Nguyen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisiowe Bajki - Ballada o uszach słoniowych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Lilli czarodziejka - W osiem dni dookoła świata odc. 19 (Lilly around the world in eight days); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia, Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 6 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 W-skersi - odc. 29; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 9/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1661 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1804; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto zjadł mięso?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Patroni Europy i Polski; koncert 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4301 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4516); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4302 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4517); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1662 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1805; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1273; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 31; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Latarnia w lesie, odc. 29 (Lighthouse in the forest); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Świadectwo - odc. 2/3 - txt str.777; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Tajemnice prawdy - Fałszywe szczęście (Cradle of Lies) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2006); reż.:Oley Sassone; wyk.:Dylan Neal, Shannon Sturges, Natalie Brown, Martin Roach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Potwór z bagien (Swamp Thing) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Ray Wise, Adrienne Barbeau, Louis Durock; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Moskiewska saga - odc. 2 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 2) 145'; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004); reż.:Dmitri Barshchevsky; wyk.:Yuri Solomin, Inna Churikova, Aleksandr Baluyev, Olga Budina, Yekaterina Nikitina, Aleksei Zuyev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 207 Goodbye Złotopolski; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jaś i Małgosia (Hansel& Gretel) 50'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Richard Slapczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Niezłomni - Kobieta nie tylko inżynier; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 410; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malować pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Zstąpiłem do nubijskiego piekła 25'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Ferie z Dwójką - Przygody Tomcia Palucha i Calineczki (Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina) 71'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Glenn Chaika; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Dzieje Apostolskie - cz. 1/4 (The Visual Bible: Acts) 49'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1994); reż.:Reghardt van den Bergh; wyk.:Dean Jones, Henry Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Dzieje Apostolskie - cz. 2/4 (The Visual Bible: Acts) 44'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1032 Dedukcja Froteckiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malować pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1033 Życie po ciemku; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 19; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Ferie z Dwójką - Beethoven 5 (Beethoven's 5th) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Mark Griffiths; wyk.:Dave Thomas, Faith Ford, Daveigh Chase; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/LIX - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Fatima - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 252 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Hamburg - Man. City; STEREO 22:45 Puchar UEFA - skróty; STEREO 23:00 Pitbull - odc. 19 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Po stronie brata (Personal Effects) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michael Scott; wyk.:Penelope Ann Miller, Caspar Van Dien, Laura Menelli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Szpiegowskie wynalazki (Spy Tools. James Bond gadgets) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Pierwsze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Drugie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:51 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Życie to czyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:40 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:30 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:34 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:17 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 05:39 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rekolekcje z pasją 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Tede jo 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Każdy ma swój krzyż 18:50 Człowiek renenansowy 19:20 Ja Jestem 19:30 Wypalony 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Pierwsze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Drugie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:51 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Życie to czyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:40 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:30 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:34 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:17 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 05:39 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 155, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Dejwid Koperfilc - odc. 55, Polska 2000 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Ferdosik - odc. 56, Polska 2000 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Skradziony skarb - odc. 55, Polska 2000 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Ciotka Adela - odc. 56, Polska 2000 10:25 Miodowe lata - odc. 29, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Prześladowca - odc. 34, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1257, Polska 2009 12:00 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 13:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 20, USA 2005 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 889, Polska 2009 14:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Magister jego mać - odc. 57, Polska 2000 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Kazachstańskie Wieczera - odc. 58, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Ultimatum - odc. 44, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 24, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 890, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1258, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 58, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Tylko miłość - odc. 61, Polska 2009 23:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 124, USA 1998 0:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 125, USA 1998 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 123, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Colin i Justin: skok na dom - odc. 6, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1117, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Od nowa Polska 2009 13:35 Detektywi - Moje miejsce Polska 2009 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 17, USA 2006 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Jak zrobić z żony niewolnicę? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 124, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Szukajcie ich Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1118, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Małe ofiary - odc. 2-ost., Polska 2009 21:30 Kod dostępu - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23:30 Agenci NCIS - odc. 7, USA 2006-2007 0:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:15 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:15 Rozmowy w toku - Jak zrobić z żony niewolnicę? 3:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:30 Lalola - odc. 101, Argentyna 2007 5:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 70, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 28, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 102, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc. 6, USA 1997 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 71, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 29, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Eureko, ja to wiem! 20:00 Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny, USA, Meksyk 2004 23:00 Pewnego razu w Chinach - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1991 1:50 Święty z Fortu Waszyngtona - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 3:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Makarony; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 15 - Jak robić zakupy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:26 Skarby nieodkryte - (66); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Dąbrowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Nuda; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Pocztówki z wędrówki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1268; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:52 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 8/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 1 - Wielki plan 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Nuda; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Warto rozmawiać - Historia czy histeria ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Barszcz biały i żur z Kochanowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Makarony; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1268; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:17 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Sierpniowa wędrówka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Oparte na faktach - Golgota wrocławska 88'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Komasa; wyk.:Adam Ferency, Adam Woronowicz, Kinga Preis, Marcin Sztabiński, Marcin Czarnik, Piotr Głowacki, Katarzyna Maciąg, Jakub Kamieński, Tomasz Cymerman, Mirosław Haniszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Niezwykli - Frasobliwe świętowanie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Historia czy histeria ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 19 - Jak trenować pod okiem fachowca; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1268; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Sierpniowa wędrówka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Oparte na faktach - Golgota wrocławska 88'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Komasa; wyk.:Adam Ferency, Adam Woronowicz, Kinga Preis, Marcin Sztabiński, Marcin Czarnik, Piotr Głowacki, Katarzyna Maciąg, Jakub Kamieński, Tomasz Cymerman, Mirosław Haniszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Niezwykli - Frasobliwe świętowanie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lecą bociany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Historia czy histeria ?; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio R - Mateusz i siedem pieśni Marii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin - Nokturn c - moll op. 48; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Modrzejewska - Czerniowce odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Podróż ku słońcu (Journey to the Sun) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia, Niemcy, Turcja (1999); reż.:Yesim Ustaoglu; wyk.:Nazmi Kirik, Newroz Baz, Mizgin Kapazan, Ara Guler; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Jezus na Ursynowie 34'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Gomułka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Biblia w malarstwie dawniej i dziś 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Pytka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Studio R - Mateusz i siedem pieśni Marii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 List do Ameryki (Pismo do Amerika) 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Węgry, Bułgaria, Holandia (2001); reż.:Iglika Triffonova; wyk.:Phillip Avramov, Ana Papadopulu, Peter Antonov, Andy Barret; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Pieśni Postu Świętego z dawnych polskich poetów zebrane; widowisko poetyckie; reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Henryk Machalica, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Mariusz Jakus, Natasza Sierocka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wśród nocnej ciszy 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - Paweł Łoziński ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Ludzie kina - Michelangelo Antonioni (Michelangelo Antonioni) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2001); reż.:Sandro Lai, Carlo di Carlo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Nowa ścieżka reportażu - Bombowa historia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Nowa ścieżka reportażu - Wiesław; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Młodzi polscy instrumentaliści - Łukasz Długosz; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Rozmowy istotne na Święta - Anna Dymna ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 11 - Jak malować pisanki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:33 Twarz wroga 10'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edward Etler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 12 - Jak skakać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kino jest sztuką - Mystery Train (Mystery Train) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Japonia (1989); reż.:Jim Jarmusch; wyk.:Masatoshi Nagase, Steve Buscemi, Youki Kudoh; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Rozmowy istotne - Jacek Salij; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Szczur w koronie 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Bławut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Emigracja jako problem filozoficzny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Strefa - Sztuka animacji - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 13 - Jak opowiadać sny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kino nocne - Jak daleko stąd, jak blisko 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Maja Komorowska, Anna Dziadyk, Alicja Jachiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:50 Rozmowy istotne - Jacek Salij; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Uśmiech Jana Pawła II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Walka o kościół w Wierzbicy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Drugie dno historii - Propaganda w literaturze; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Powrót Arcyksiężnej Habsburg; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Księżna Pani; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Ogrodowska, Anna sekundewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 5 (odc. 5); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bombowcy na odsiecz Warszawie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Bombowcy - Cel na dziś - Warszawa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Tajemnice historii - Auto Hitlera (Auto Hitlera); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 3/2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pojedynek - Augusto Pinochet. Barwy, legendy; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Chile pojednania nie będzie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Siła bezsilnych - Wolność reglamentowana '89; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tamtego 1989 roku - Okrągły Stół i wybory; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Kessler Chojecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:33 Zakręty dziejów - Wielki początek; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Żywot świętego Wojciecha; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć-Andrzej Rosiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 14/15 Nowy nabytek; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tajemnice historii - S jak szpieg - Trzy etaty dyplomaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Tajemnice historii - Zabójcza chmura 1783 (The wath killer cloud); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Michael Praed; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bitwy i twierdze Dolnego Ślaska; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Festung Glogau - twierdza Głogów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 3 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 3/2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Leonardo - odc. 3 (Leonardo 3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Noc zdrady i miłości; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: AZS Koszalin - Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO 09:40 Tottenham TV - 35/09; STEREO 12:25 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Los Angeles (pary sportowe program dowolny); STEREO 13:55 Hokej - moje życie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ja, Herminator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Lotos Gdańsk - Unibax Toruń; STEREO 16:55 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Copa Libertadores - Estudiantes - Cruzeiro; STEREO 19:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Kotwica Kołobrzeg; STEREO 21:30 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: Frisch Auf Goppingen - THW Kiel; STEREO 00:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Turcja - Hiszpania - I połowa; STEREO 16:50 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Turcja - Hiszpania - II połowa; STEREO 17:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Areszt; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata Pruszków 2009 (dz. IV); STEREO 19:40 Dzika Polska - Dzięcioł na językach; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Liverpool - Real Madryt - I połowa; STEREO 21:05 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Liverpool - Real Madryt - II połowa; STEREO 22:00 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia